flower boys
by bywxndae
Summary: mingyu seorang anak yang kaya raya,jatuh cinta dengan seorang lelaki manis namun datar bernama jeon wonwoo,lelaki biasa namun menarik perhatian mingyu kisahnya terinspirasi dari drama,baca aja dulu siapa tau suka kkk.. kritik dan saran di butuhkan -piyo-
1. chapter 1

Tap!

Namja bermata sipit dan berwajah datar itu pun menghentikan langkahnya di depan universitas elit pledis,dengan pelan dia pun menghembuskan nafasnya

"jeon wonwoo,kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan 4 tahun mu di universitas ini dengan damai,hanya perlu itu lalu kau akan lulus dengan baik,yap!semangat!!"monolognya

Tintin!!

Sebuah mobil porsche bewarna hitam pun lewat disamping wonwoo membuat wonwoo langsung menghindar

"aish!dasar orang kaya!tidak tau sopan santun"makinya lalu segera masuk ke dalam universitas

Semua murid sudah berkumpul di kelas mereka masing masing,begitu juga dengan wonwoo yang saat ini sudah duduk di bangkunya dengan santai mengabaikan pandangan orang yang menatapnya aneh

"hai,bolehkah aku duduk disini?"tanya namja manis itu kepada wonwoo membuat wonwoo tersentak dari lamunannya lalu mengangguk

"namaku jeon jungkook,kau?"

"jeon wonwoo"

"marga kita sama ya kkk..,hei! Apakah kau orang kaya?kupikir orang kaya itu sombong"

"aku ini orang biasa,tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"benarkah??lalu apa kau seperti ku yang masuk karena beasiswa??"

"aku tidak sepintar itu,ibuku yang memasukkan ku ke sini dengan usahanya"

"hebat! Eh!ayo kita berteman!"ucap jungkook lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah wonwoo

"baiklah"

Wonwoo pun membalas senyum jungkook,namun sebuah suara bisik bisik dari teman sekelas mereka mampu menarik perhatian mereka ber 2 membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka penasaran

"lihat lihat,itu kan si hoseok..kasihan sekali dia terpaksa harus pindah dari sini"bisik seorang murid sambil memperhatikan seorang lelaki yang sibuk menyusun bukunya yang tergletak di atas meja dengan kepala menunduk membuat wonwoo merasa iba

"siapa suruh dia berlaku sok hebat di depan seventeen"

"dia sok hebat sekali"

Wonwoo pun mengerutkan keningnya "seventeen?"gumamnya

Brak!

Buku yang di bawa hoseok pun berhambur di atas lantai membuat namja itu terpaksa harus berjongkok memungut bukunya,merasa iba wonwoo pun hendak beranjak membantu hoseok sebelum tangan jungkook menahannya

"won,jangan..kalau kau ingin lulus dengan aman di sini,biarkan saja dia"

Wonwoo hanya dapat pasrah setelah mendengar ucapan jungkook,dia hampir lupa tujuan utamanya untuk tenang dan tidak ikut campur,sekarang dia hanya dapat menatap hoseok dengan pandangan iba hingga sebuah suara menghentikan acara bergosip berberapa murid

"eh!!ada apa ini??"mr.shindong selaku dosen di universitas ini pun berjalan dengan wajah kesal ke arah hoseok namun di cegah oleh tzuyu

"saem!jangan di bantu!dia itu diusir sama seventeen karena berlaku sok"ucap tzuyu berusaha menahan shindong tetapi malah di tepis

"siapa peduli!?dia itu kan anak didikku,siapa yang berani mengusirnya!"tegas nya lalu menghampiri hoseok membuat wonwoo kagum karena keberanian mr.shindong

Mr.shindong pun berjongkok di samping hoseok yang sibuk menyusun buku,lalu merangkul hoseok membuat hoseok menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih

"seok,di sekolah baru mu nanti,jangan berbuat ulah lagi ya,sekarang pergilah"ucapnya lalu merangkul hoseok membuat wonwoo memasang wajah datar,sedatar datarnya

Dia merasa

Semua orang di sekolah ini tidak waras

"Nah,anak anak hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang kebaikan dan keadilan"ucap mr.shindong sembari menulis kata katanya di papan tulis membuat wonwoo menatap datar ke arah gurunya itu

"Sudah melakukan hal seperti tadi,masih berani juga mengajarkan kebaikan dan keadilan"batinnya lalu berdiri dari bangkunya

"saem!"

"wonwoo-ssi?ada apa?"

"aku mau berak!"ucapnya masih mempertahan kan wajah datarnya membuat mr.shindong syok mendengarnya,begitu juga dengan berberapa teman di sekelasnya

"b-baiklah"ucapnya membuat wonwoo segera beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar

"sudah bawa tisu kan??"tanya mr.shindong lagi tetapi diabaikan olehnya

wonwoo pun mendorong pintu balkon dengan kesal,diapun berlari menuju pinggiran balkon lalu mulai berteriak dengan kesal

"guru siaalaan!!!sudah berlaku pengecut seperti itu masih juga bisa membicarakan tentang keadilan!!seventeen itu juga!siapa mereka bisa seenaknya mempermalukan orang!semua orang disekolah ini hanya manusia berhidung babi yang tak tau malu!!!!!dasar sialaaan!!!"teriaknya dari atas balkon dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha meluapkan emosinya

2 mobil sport bewarna kuning dan merah pun berhenti di depan gedung universitas,dari masing masing mobil turun 4 lelaki tampan menggunakan kacamata

"hei bro!ayo kita masuk!"

TBC/END?

:"v bahasa nya gak jelas,tapi namanya juga usaha,semoga suka ya

Mohon krisar nya jugaa


	2. chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hah..sebenarnya aku sama saja dengan mereka semua,karena tidak membantunya"gumamnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok balkon,setelah lama berdiam akhirnya wonwoo pun memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya yang tertunda tadi.

"won,sekolah di sini enak juga ya,soalnya sekolahnya besar"ucap jungkook dengan suara bersemangat

saat ini mereka berdua sedang sibuk mengkat 2 keranjang besar berisi bola basket,keranjang yang berat itu mengharuskan 2 orang yang mengangkatnya,lagipula jungkook adalah teman wonwoo tidak ada ruginya membantu teman,bukan?

"hmm..disini enak"jawabnya seadanya masih berjalan

"ah!"pekik mereka berdua melihat mr.shindong yang terjatuh karena terpleset,namun wajah sang dosen itu langsung memucat,berdiri cepat dengan wajah takut

karena saat ini dia tanpa sengaja menyiram seorang

kim mingyu

"mianhaeyo mingyu-ssi,aku tidak sengaja"ucapnya meminta maaf sambil mengelap wajah mingyu dengan sqpu tangan miliknya namun di langsung di tepis lelaki itu

"untuk apa ada polisi jika semua selesai dengan maaf"balasnya angkuh,membuat mr.shindong menundukkan kepalanya takut lalu memperbaiki kacamatanya

"maaf kan aku,aku memang salah"

"sudah lah,pergi sana!"usirnya lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya,melirik sekilas ke arah seokmin yang di balas dengan senyum miring dari namja berhidung mancung itu

"tolong jangan pecat aku!!"mohonnya kembali

"kan sudah kubilang pergi!"mingyu pun menaikkan tangannya ke atas seperti akan memukul membuat mr.shindong mundur dengan cepat dan tersandung kakinya sendiri

"aa!!"pekik wonwoo dan jungkook karena tersenggol tubuh gempal milik sang dosen,semua bola di keranjang sudah berhamburan sekarang, begitu juga dengan sang dosen yang duduk meratapi nasibnya sendiri membuat wonwoo menatap kesal ke arah mingyu,seokmin dan vernon yang sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka,namun pandangan kesal itu berubah melembut melihat seorang namja tampan sedang membenarkan posisi keranjang tadi lalu membalas tatapan wonwoo lembut,membuat namja berwajah datar itu menunduk memyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"jun-ah!!apa yang kau lakukan disitu??ayo kesini!!"panggil vernon membuat namja tampan bernama jun itu berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdiri,melewati wonwoo yang menatapny dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"semuanya 2000 won"ucapnya lalu memberikan kotak berisi kue yang langsung di beri bayaran

"terima kasih"

pembeli tadi sudah keluar dari toko,menyisakan wonwoo dengan seorang namja gempal bernametag boo seungkwan itu.

"hyung!bagaimaan kuliahmu?"tanya seungkwan lalu menadekati wonwoo yang saat ini sedang sibuk merapikan letak kue itu lalu setelahnya menatap ke arah seungkwan

"biasa saja"

"kudengar tempat kuliah hyung ada pria tampannya ya?"

"maksudmu seventeen?"tanya wonwoo ragu yang mendapat anggukan seungkwan

"iya!mereka itu sempurna loh hyung,sudah tampan,kaya lagi!daebak!"kagumnya

"astaga!!mereka itu sangat menyebalkan??apanya yang sempurna,ha??mereka hanya sejenis manusia berhidung babi yang sok tampan!!ckckck..aku bingung dengan kalian yang sangat suka dengan mereka!apalagi yang namanya kim mingyu itu!sudah hitam!banyak gaya lagi!!menyebalkan sekalii!!"ucapnya kesal mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang,entah kenapa jika mendengar tentang kim mingyu atau seventeen emosi wonwoo melunjak,rasanya dia ingin membuang mereka ke dalam jurang(?)

"seburuk itu ya?apa tidak ada yang baik?"tanya seungkwan membuat wonwoo terdiam sejenak

"ada..namanya jun,dia seperti pangeran berkuda putih,diantara mereka dia paling kalem dan baik"gumamnya mengingat kembali wajah jun,wajah tampan yang berhasil menarik senyum kecil dibibir wonwoo.

"ehekm!pangeran berkuda putih ya hyung!cieee.."godanya membuat wonwoo mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya lalu kembali menatap ke depan hingga wajah jun dan vernon berada di depan pintu

jun yang awalnya mengintip ke arah kue yang berjejer rapi itu pun langsung masuk kedalam diikuti vernon yang berjalan di belakangnya bingung

"hey bro,kau kan tidak suka manis,ada apa denganmu?"tanyanya bingung yang di abaikan oleh jun,karena merasa terabaikan vernon pun menatap ke arah wonwoo lalu menunjuk wajah wonwoo sedikit terkejut

"eh,kau kan yang tadi kan?wah pantas saja kau ingin membeli berberapa kue disini"

"vernon"ucap jun sedikit meninggi lalu kembali menatap kembali ke arah tempat kue dan menunjuk salah satu kue bertopping Strawberry itu

"tolong bungkuskan yang ini"wonwoo yang saat ini terdiam menahan wajah yang akan memerah langsung mengangguk pelan dan membungkus kue itu

"jangan berlebihan,aku ini cuman bercanda,wajah mu sampai memerah seperti itu"sindir vernon yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari wonwoo

"semuanya 2000 won"ucapnya dengan intonasi sedikit tidak senang,jun yang tau situasi langsung membayar nya dan mendorong vernon keluar toko

"jun-ssi!!kembaliannya!!"

"simpan saja"mendengar itu wonwoo hanya dapat terdiam lalu menatap kembalian yang masih berada di tangannya.

TBC..

maaf ya :") otak piyo sebenarnya mampet tapi,karena pengen update akhirnya di gas aja(?)

semoga suka yaaaa!!!

comment,krisar anda sangat berharga :)


End file.
